Dragon Empire Chronicles: The mis Adventures of the Narukamis
by Darth Ralan
Summary: Rewrite from Sidestory: The Next Dragon Emperor Set in AU where Cray existed as one of the realms of Magix. Here, the battle is over with the signing of a peace treaty. But with the Dragon emperor has fallen ill an dying, it's up to the 1st Aerial Assault Brigade to Find the cure.


This is Major rewrite of Sidestory: The Next Dragon Emperor

Cardfight Vanguard & Winx Club is respectively not mine

Prolouge:

**"Goose Chase"**

* * *

_"_A plan is only as good as those who see it through._"  
__**- anonymous**_

* * *

**Valley of Power, Dragon Empire Nation | Planet Cray – 0945hrs**

Silence hummed in the Citadel of Dragons. This place, where usually trifled with many ongoing visitors was heavily guarded. In the Council Room, five gigantic figures sit surrounding a hexagonal table. The main seat was left empty, for it belong to the Dragon Emperor. True, it's rumored that the current Dragon Emperor has died. But the truth is that the Emperor's life force is waning. With the Emperor's health declining, it's left to the Five Clan leaders to find the next emperor.

"We can't hide this from the populace forever you know. We must find the cure immediately," a voice cut through the silence

"Yes, the emperor's dying. But the question is: where? None this is a rare sickness that even our best healer can't subdue," another voice reply.

"Well The mages council has seen the cure emperor in their meditation"

"And that will be?"

"The Seed of the Flame Dragon"

"What is it? More importantly, where is it?"

_On the place where three clans dominate, the seed is in the guardianship of a clan dominated by females._

"Great. So sketchy"

"Not to mention the females. I swear if it would be like the Bermuda Idols, I'll…"

"What's the matter Voidmaster? Can keep your eyes closed?"

"Just because we are the stealth units, doesn't mean I'll put some mercy on you ZANBAKU"

"You're on!"

A thunderous roar silenced everybody "Silence! You two just bickers like a 1 week hatchlings!"

"Voidmaster, if you please, use your dragon eye ninjutsu to see the where's the heir"

"Fine… let me see… The Seed is… in the realms of Magix."

"All right when are we going? I must inform my troops," a cyborg dinosaur stood up.

"Are you seriously taking all of your clan Deathrex? We are not planning an invasion."

"Well of course ZANBAKU, even if we aren't planning an invasion. We need the firepower to find and get the cure for the soverignity of Dragon Empire."

"Not everybody. Besides, we needed to be small in numbers but much in force so that we can make this quick; and for the record, you are a dinodragon. Not a dragon."

"What?! How dare you mock me Dragonic Overlord! Just because you were sealed some times ago doesn't mean you ….

"Listen Deathrex, if you took all of your clan then who'll be able to defend Zoo and Magallanica?"

"Vermillion is right. We're a strong nation. But our main assault unit is forced to stand helping between three Nations already."

"That would not happened if that damn treaty wasn't signed!"

"Make it four; if the Aquaforce tries to intervene again, than our strength will likely be depleted."

"Allright, fine. I got the point. We'll come in few

"Well… then it's decided; each military division will only bring two units besides their leader. For Nubatama and Murakumo, only their respective leader can come alone."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right. This expedition can't be hidden from other nations for too long. Eventually they will know. And since the higher echelon are the ones who left, we need full cooperation from every unit; especially the covert and black ops. We can't just left to find the cure and return just to find that the Draco Kaisarea is destroyed."

"Wise Decision."

"Magix… it's another dimension. Will Daiyusha and his Dimension Police interfere?" Tyrant deathrex examine the map.

"Nah… I doubt it. They already have their own problems; especially from the Entragers. That frog is more of a blessing than a problem for us."

"Don't forget the darkness. That thing is really an enigma. We can't allow what happened to Kagero be repeated in a large scale."

"Voidmaster, can you track the Darkness's movement?"

"It's… wait… damn it. It's heading towards Magix."

"We left now."

"No. I will left with my contingent."

"Vermillion. Are you allright?"

"It's allright. Overlord, It's time for your Kagero to shine again. The Narukami has their time. We are better if we are work in secret."

"Vermillion..."

"Besides, some of my guys need a big time off. The war has taken its toll to us. A time out is in order than having a berserk division in the empire. And I have a score to settle with that void"

"Fine then. Vermillion will left with The Narukami to find the cure while we will make that the Narukami is ona break. This meeting is adjourned"

As Vermillion walks out from the meeting room, a glimpse of a thought cross his mind,

_Magix,it's been awhile then…_


End file.
